Encontro com o passado
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: Não lembro quem sou ou o que fiz. A única certeza: não morrerei sem saber as respostas!
1. Chapter 1

_"Não... eu não consigo achar um rumo na minha vida... A lembrança mais antiga que tenho é de acordar seminu numa cama de hospital muito ferido e cheio de aparelhos pelo corpo me mantendo vivo. Nem mesmo o meu nome eu sabia, nem de onde vinha nem pra onde ia... Atualmente me chamam pelo nome de Paulo... que aliás creio não combinar em nada comigo... Dia após dia luto pra recuperar minha vida. A única certeza que tenho é que não morrerei sem obter todas as respostas!"_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Ele passou a ter desde então uma vida normal levando um nome do qual ele não gostou muito: Paulo Massadas. Não lhe deram a chance de escolher um nome já que não se lembrava do seu. Recebeu o sobrenome Massadas por ter sido... "adotado" por assim dizer por uma família milionária que teve compaixão da sua situação já que não tinha pra onde ir. Passou a ser parte da minha família e tratado por mim como meu irmão. No começo se sentia como uma criança abandonada, mas na verdade é o que realmente era na ocasião. Aliás, sua idade também não se sabe ao certo. Fizeram uns cálculos baseados na aparência dele e outros exames e disseram que ele deveria ter uns 26 anos. Fizeram testes psicológicos e até de conhecimentos gerais. Embora não lembrasse de quem era, sabia como ninguém raciocinar com lógica e clareza e fazer cálculos matemáticos complicados e entender de química física e biologia, além de conhecer bem astronomia. Era realmente alguém impressionantemente inteligente.

Como já citado, ao se mudar para a casa dos Massadas se tornou o mais velho de três irmãos. Paulo, Fábio de 23 anos e eu, Fabrícia Massadas de 20 anos. Fábio não gostava muito do novo membro da família e Paulo logo percebeu. A expressão no rosto de Fábio quando o conheceu não foi nada agradável, porém eu estava ansiosa. Ele se tornou uma pessoa muito especial e é por isso que quero contar sua história estranha, um tanto triste, mas surpreendente.

Paulo ganhou um quarto só dele, que era ao lado do meu. A sua decoração nos deixou um pouco espantados, pois simplesmente não havia decoração. Eram apenas a cama e o guarda-roupa. Não fez questão de ter mais nada além disso. Ele estava acostumado com uma vida simples e nem sabia. Não era de ouvir música ou assistir TV. Tinha por hábito olhar o horizonte pela janela e meditar na vida. Desde então só conseguia pensar em como poderia recomeçar tudo... precisava saber quem era e o que havia acontecido com ele pra poder elaborar um rumo, ou objetivo. Precisava conhecer a si mesmo novamente. Mas não podia ficar parado.

Eu e Fábio fazíamos faculdade. Nossos pais também tinham suas formações. Foi pensando nisso que decidiu procurar algo sobre ele nas universidades, talvez houvesse seu nome, foto ou algo que o pudesse identificar ou alguém que o conhecesse. Já que ele era tão inteligente pensamos que ele poderia ter passado por ali. Não houve resultado. Procuramos nas universidades da cidade e de cidades vizinhas e não obtivemos sucesso. Foi muito triste ver a expressão arrasada de Paulo. Tive vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas enquanto não tínhamos outras idéias ou nada encontrávamos, ele decidiu então fazer um curso profissionalizante. Escolhi um curso com o qual se identificou mais, não queria gastar tempo com faculdade nem se sentia atraído. Só não queria ficar a toa dentro de casa. Com o tempo se tornou mecânico. Sim é verdade! Não fez questão de buscar um emprego onde ele somente usava roupas sociais e ficava atrás de uma mesa tendo a secretária bonitona aos meus serviços como escolheu o Fábio. Paulo Massadas pôs a mão na massa e a tinha sempre cheia de graxa. Era um serviço que precisava de força, e foi trabalhando como mecânico que começamos a descobrir coisas estranhas a seu respeito.

* * *

_**Olá personas do meu core! To empolgando já! Comecei mais uma fic, mas dessa vez eu prometo não fazer promessas (O.o) Sim é verdade, eu queria muito mesmo terminar as fics que eu tinha anteriormente (Amor sem preconceito, Juntos Para Sempre e outras que nem lembro o nome xD) Eu estava pensando em recomeçá-las, o que acham? Bom enquanto eu não sei de nada, também não posso prometer que essa vai ficar pronta também... Já fiquei traumatizada x.x Mas espero que a medida que eu conseguir escrever vocês gostem. Deixem reviews... se num gostar num deixa não... Tenho dificuldades em lidar com críticas i.i Não me julguem por favor, prometo melhorar isso... mas se for algo construtivo ao qual eu possa mudar e/ou acrescentar será bem vindo. **_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Chapolina (Gemini no Raye) [Amei isso XD]**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Ei Paulo! O que deu em você cara?

-Eu... eu não sei eu tava só...

-Destruindo o carro caramba! Aliás como é que você conseguiu fazer tamanho estrago até na lataria do carro?

Não sabia o que responder. Só olhava para as mãos e se perguntava como conseguiu fazer aquilo. De onde veio tamanha força? Achou melhor ir embora do serviço e deixou uma boa quantia em dinheiro pra pagar o estrago que havia feito.

-Aew... chegou o trabalhador braçal!

Fábio gostava de fazer piadinhas e provocações sem graça sobre Paulo que sempre foi muito paciente com ele e o ignorava. Ele só conseguia fazer rir a namoradinha dele que estava presente nesse momento e por acaso era também sua secretária. Era o tipo de garota linda e maravilhosa mas que não tinha absolutamente nada na cabeça.

-Que foi... "mano"? Te mandaram embora do serviço? Ou a unha quebrou? –rindo-

Ele zombava especialmente do cabelo comprido, repicado e azul petróleo de Paulo e fazia piadinhas sobre sua sexualidade por causa disso, além do fato de ele nunca ter se interessado em namoro. Eu achava seu cabelo maravilhoso e era louca pra ficar passando a mão. Seus objetivos o impediam de pensar sobre namoradas e sabia no fundo que havia alguma outra razão pra ele querer ficar sozinho... razão essa que eu tinha de descobrir.

-O que? Ouvi direito? Mandaram meu filho embora do serviço?

-Não, Dona Massadas, não é nada disso. Eu precisei sair mais cedo hoje...

-Se sentiu mal?

-Não... quer dizer...

Ele não queria falar diante do Fábio que estava bem atento à conversa. Então levou minha mãe pelo braço até o quintal. Quanto aos meus pais... não os chamavam de mãe e pai. Parecia ser difícil se adaptar.

-O que quer me mostrar filho?

-É que... aconteceu algo estranho hoje no trabalho... mas se apenas disser a senhora não vai acreditar, por isso quero que veja!

Começou a levantar uma grande rocha que enfeitava o quintal sem nenhuma dificuldade como se levantasse uma pedrinha qualquer e o fazia com uma só mão. E minha mãe começou a desesperar.

-Paulo, meu querido, largue isso! Vai se machucar!

-A senhora não percebe? Isso pra mim é tão fácil quanto levantar um talher! E causei um estrago maior no trabalho hoje por causa dessa força que não sei de onde vem nem como adquiri. E estou tão assustado quanto a senhora. Eu sentia algo dentro de mim que parece estar acumulado...

-Meu filho... estou com medo!

-Por favor, não! Eu não quero machucar ninguém! –larga no chão o peso como quem larga um cachorrinho- Eu também estou surpreso. E agora que sei que tenho essa força vou me esforçar pra controlar. Eu só queria que a senhora soubesse. Disse que me ajudaria a descobrir quem eu sou! Lembra? Por favor não se afaste de mim agora!

-Bom... o mais importante eu já sei sobre você...

-E o que é?

-Que você é um jovem lindo e de muito bom caráter. Tem provado isso desde que chegou aqui.

-Obrigado por confiar em mim.

-Como vou desconfiar de alguém praticamente perdido?

-É verdade... eu me sinto assim mesmo.

-Então... aqui você tem uma família e mesmo com toda essa força que tem no seu corpo, nós continuaremos te apoiando! Só tenho medo de uma coisa.

-De quê?

-E se você perde a paciência com o Fábio e lança toda essa força nele?

-Não se preocupe. Eu não farei mal ao seu filho. Eu prometo.

Recebeu um abraço forte, parecia ter ficado mais aliviado, abraço de mãe mesmo. Mas ele não imaginava é que eu tinha visto tudo escondida...

* * *

**Obrigada a Black Scorpio no Nyx ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Pink:** _Aeee você apareceu sô! XD Tava sentindo falta já! Brigada por botar fé, vamos unir nossas forças xD *com marreta biônica e o Fogo de Marte em mãos* Eu estou pensando seriamente na possibilidade de reescrever e recomeçar as fics que apaguei, mas não é algo muito fácil x.x Bjosss!_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

Eu sou uma pessoa muito observadora. Gosto de estudar as pessoas, as situações para então saber como agir e o que fazer. Foi assim que percebi que Paulo tinha essas mesmas características. Ele me atraiu muito desde a primeira vez que o vi e eu queria muito me aproximar dele, conhecê-lo melhor, mas sempre fui um pouco tímida e acanhada, com sérias dificuldades em tomar a iniciativa de algo. Eu não queria tratá-lo como um irmão, não queria vê-lo dessa forma. Ele era tão encantador, tão forte... impunha respeito e sua seriedade o deixava ainda mais misterioso e eu sabia que esse mistério nunca teria fim mesmo quando ele recuperasse a memória. Mas ao mesmo tempo que tinha uma postura firme, ele não sabia pra onde ir ou o que fazer. Era um homem triste, confuso, que ao mesmo tempo que precisava conhecer o passado, mostrava ter medo do mesmo.

-Paulo! Paulo!

Ele nem olhava, realmente não era o nome que ele gostaria de levar pro resto da vida. Fixou o olhar na rocha que levantara momentos antes. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha me escutado quando abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, e então virou os olhos verdes para mim e sorriu. Seu sorriso me fez corar e senti meu coração acelerar, de tão brilhante e belo que era, mesmo estando tão triste.

-Fabrícia...

-Você está bem?

Fez um leve movimento com a cabeça já não sabendo exatamente o que responder.

-Desculpe se te atrapalho. Fiquei preocupada com você.

-Você não me atrapalha... gosto quando está por perto. Gosto muito de você.

-Verdade? –tinha os olhos brilhando e uma clara expressão de felicidade no rosto-

-Pura verdade! E sou muito grato a você por estar sempre me apoiando.

-Pode sempre contar comigo pra tudo, Paulo! Quero muito te ajudar a recuperar a memória. Acha que isso pode demorar?

-Não sei... pelo que disseram não deve demorar muito, mas também não sei se o ferimento que sofri pode interferir em algo...

-Você... já pensou no que poderia ter te acontecido? Ou baseado no que você sabe sobre você hoje... tem alguma idéia do que você foi?

-Eu pensei em muitas coisas já, mas quanto mais eu penso mais confuso eu fico... Afinal... não consigo achar explicação pros meus ferimentos, cicatrizes ou...

-Ou?...

-Deixa pra lá...

-Fala da sua força incomum?

-Hã? Como sabe disso?

-Eu vi o que você fez... estava escondida mas vi tudo. Achei impressionante.

-Não ficou assustada?

-Não. Embora nunca tivesse visto algo do tipo, na verdade fiquei maravilhada. Vendo sua força e todas as marcas que tem pelo corpo você pode ter sido algum lutador extraordinário... um guerreiro...

Paulo começa a rir, como se minha idéia fosse absurda.

-O que foi? Consegue achar outra explicação pra isso?

-É... não consigo... mas foi engraçado... embora soe familiar...

-Viu? Posso estar certa!

-Ta mas... e se descobríssemos que fui um desses que você falou, mas fosse muito ruim?

-Vou inverter a pergunta então... Se você descobrisse isso... acha que voltaria a ser uma pessoa tão ruim?

* * *

**Nha os capítulos estom curtos i.i bah melhor assim... acho que aos poucos pode ficar melhor... Ai que saudade do meu Kanoso i.i**


	4. Chapter 4

**Margarida:** _Ai ai ai menina! São tantos palpites =D A principio não era uma preocupação fazer misterio quanto a quem é Paulo Massadas mas esses palpites estão tornando tudo muito legal xD Se bem que esta cada vez mais claro a identidade... Brigada pelo review e não copie meu exemplo... apareça sempre ;D_

_**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Brigada pelas reviews por msn =D~ Ta sendo divertido :p_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

Com o passar do tempo, com a ajuda da nova família, Paulo deixava de se preocupar tanto com o passado e tentava se descobrir no presente, mas isso não significa que ele estava bem. Por mais que ele se enturmasse, se achegasse a nós e ficasse até mais a vontade eu vi nos olhos dele que se sentia incompleto. Por muitas vezes a única coisa que eu podia fazer era segurar sua mão e sorrir tentando encorajá-lo. Ele não se abria com ninguém e tentava disfarçar o que sentia, e admito que ele disfarçava bem. Procurei de muitas formas aprender a decifrar os sinais de quando ele tinha algo incomodando mas era praticamente impossível! O homem era como uma muralha instransponível, indestrutível! Apenas seus olhos eram tristes, mas isso era pouco para entender. Cada dia eu achava que poderia conhecê-lo mais, e cada dia eu o conhecia menos. Pior ainda... isso me atraía muito a ele.

Ele tem uma mania a qual toda vez que a faz eu não consigo tirar os olhos dele. O modo como ele alonga o pescoço e os olhos fechados tentando relaxar e em seguida leva a mão na nuca massageando a mesma, com a cabeça meio inclinada. Parece algo automático, mas é lindo vê-lo fazer isso!

-Algum problema, Fabrícia?

-Hã? Ah não nenhum!

Quase me escondi num saco de pão quando ele me pegou admirando-o massagear a nuca, então ele parou e me olhou fixamente vendo meu constrangimento e sorriu de canto.

-Por que ri?

-Não estou rindo, estou sorrindo! –abriu mais o sorriso me vendo corar mais-

-Dá na mesma! –Desviei o olhar quase virando de costas pra ele que coçou a cabeça sem jeito-

-Olha, sabe que fica linda coradinha?

-Paulo! –olhei de volta pra ele com olhos arregalados de tamanha surpresa e censurando-o

-É verdade! Fica até combinando com as mechas vermelhas do seu cabelo! E estou falando sério. Aliás acho que vou fazer essas mechas em mim também, o que acha? –em tom de gozação-

-Ah sim! Primeiro haja tinta pra tanto cabelo, além de muito é enorme! Segundo, com esse azul petróleo e essa cara de "menininha" você vai ficar lindo completando com mechas vermelhas... podia até por rosa em vez de vermelha, o que acha?

Pude fazê-lo rir como poucas vezes se via. Ele estava perfeito daquele jeito e seu cabelo é simplesmente maravilhoso. Partia-se no meio e sua franja quase sempre fazia o formato de um coração com aquele biquinho que seu cabelo fazia no meio da testa... eu nunca me lembro o nome disso... mas acho lindo demais!

-AH! Droga!

-Paulo! O que você tem?

Paulo ia ao chão levando a mão na cabeça sentindo dor. Foi a primeira vez que vi isso acontecer com ele. Tentei ajudá-lo e o segurei nos meus braços já sentada no chão. Nesse momento senti algo estranho, inexplicável. Foi o contato mais próximo que tivemos desde que nos conhecemos. Sentindo muita dor, ele apoiou de modo firme a cabeça no meu seio e gritava. Ignorei tal proximidade momentânea e me concentrei nele. Comecei a gritar por socorro mas ninguém me ouvia. Peguei o celular com certa dificuldade por havia ficado sobre uma mesa e liguei pro hospital desesperada, mas não soltava esse homem por nada.

* * *

**Ahá! O.o**

**O que eu digo agora? x.x**

**Milo: Que tal "até o proximo capitulo pessoal! =D"?**

**Não, não... fic muito batman... u.u**

**Saga: Batman? o.õ**

**É... Batman... "liguem nesse mesmo bat-canal e mesmo bat-horario"**

**Milo: Então eu não sei o.o...**

**Já sei! o/**

**Saga e Milo: O.O**

**Deixem reviews people XD**

**Saga e Milo: *capotam* x.x'**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Fabrícia, o que vai dar? Honestamente não tenho muita certeza não, viu xD Tem chão pela frente ainda ;)_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

Acreditem se quiser, até Fábio foi pro hospital mostrando preocupação por Paulo. Não fez piadinhas nem gracinhas, mas respeitou muito a situação e parecia estar até mais preocupado que eu.

-Pensou rápido hein mana!

-Precisava né! Espero que tenha resultados...

-Paulo vai ficar bem, mana. Ele é um cara forte...

-Sim... você nem faz idéia.

Fábio não me entendeu, naturalmente. E eu também não ia explicar, isso cabe somente ao Paulo decidir pois não era algo muito simples muito menos comum.

-Mas, me estranha estar preocupado com ele, Fábio. Você nunca gostou do Paulo!

-A verdade não é essa, Fabrícia. Eu admito que fiquei enciumado. Gosto de ser o irmão mais velho, e admito que sou um tanto ganancioso, mas eu vi que ele não tem os meus defeitos, ele é melhor que eu e por isso o invejei. E além de tudo, comecei a me por no lugar dele. Ele parece ter sofrido muito antes de perder a memória, continua sofrendo hoje... e se isso for verdade, tenho até medo de que ele se lembre... não deve ser nada fácil o que ele está passando...

-Puxa Fábio! M e surpreendeu muito agora! E as piadinhas sobre a sexualidade dele?

-Eram só piadas! Queria mexer com ele sim mas... ele é tão sério e paciente que perdeu a graça! E admito, ele é mais homem do que muita gente por aí.

Olhei feliz pro meu irmão, fiquei realmente orgulhosa dele.

-Mas... não conta pra ninguém que eu te disse essas coisas não ta? Nem pro Paulo!

-Você não muda, Fábio! –disse rindo.

Enquanto conversávamos e nos distraíamos, o médico que atendia Paulo veio falar conosco.

-E então doutor? Ele está bem? –perguntou nervosa minha mãe segurando firme a mão de meu pai-

-Bom... quero que fiquem calmos por favor. A notícia que tenho pra dar não é das melhores.

Levei as mãos na boca imediatamente com medo do que ia ouvir e Fábio me abraçou.

-Paulo Massadas é o nome dele, certo?

-Sim, é o nome que foi-lhe dado já que ele não lembra o verdadeiro nome.

-Bem, senhor e senhora Massadas... Paulo tem um tumor no cérebro, e talvez por coincidência, talvez não, está alojado bem no local onde ele sofreu a pancada que resultou na perda de memória e poderia ter causado até um traumatismo se não fosse a grande resistência, e força que tem esse homem.

-Então... esse tumor vai impedi-lo de recuperar a memória?

-Não. Ele de fato pode demorar mais tempo que o normal pra recuperar, isso se o tumor não piorar, se tornar maligno, tornar as coisas mais difíceis e acontecer o pior!

-Deus nos livre disso, doutor!

Eu já havia me afastado dali e chorava muito, muito mesmo. Não queria perdê-lo por nada e a notícia me deixou com um medo tal como eu jamais havia sentido.

-Você é Fabrícia não?

Respondi com a cabeça enxugando lágrimas sem olhar para o médico que falava comigo.

-Você quer ver Paulo?

-Posso mesmo?

-Claro! Ele vai ficar muito feliz em saber que você está aqui!

Terminei de limpar o rosto e fui às pressas seguindo o enfermeiro até o quarto de Paulo enquanto o médico conversava com minha família sobre procedimentos que poderiam ajudar Paulo naquele difícil momento.

* * *

**Esse capítulo tava aí boiando, eu não ia postar nada hoje, o dia foi tão horrível que eu pensei em esperar um pouco...**

**Milo: oq uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?**

**Uma mistura de tudo me deixou down e eu não quis postar *mostra lingua* Mas mudei de ideia ja que não tenho o que fazer e to sem inspiração.**

**Um sincero obrigada pra quem passou por aqui e apoia minha causa XD**

**Beijos**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Taciana:** Obaaaa! Gente nova no pedaço! Amei! Brigada mesmo pela review, me encorajou bastante! ^^ Eu só vim a notar que os capitulos eram pequenos quando pus aqui, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado e gostei das observações e palpites. Volta sempreeee! Beijocas ;D_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

Ao entrar no quarto Paulo parecia dormir tranquilamente, então me aproximei e praticamente me esqueci que ele tinha uma doença grave. Era extraordinariamente belo e naquele instante era tão sereno como quem tinha um sonho bom. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos como sempre tive vontade de fazer, e eram tão sedosos, cheirosos e em quantidade espantosa. Dos cabelos passei a acariciar seu rosto e assim que comecei, ele moveu os lábios finos, mas bem feitos e de contorno perfeito, me assustei um pouco e achei que estivesse acordando. Senti que ele gostava do carinho e beijei seu rosto próximo aos lábios. Fiquei encabulada com o que fiz.

_Será que estou apaixonada por ele?_

Pra mim mesma, fiz de conta que não tinha feito nada, e minhas mãos começaram a percorrer seus braços tão fortes e pela primeira vez senti aquilo que as pessoas chamam de desejo mas logo me lembrei da situação que ele estava.

-Paulo... deve lutar muito agora... você vai sair dessa.

Eu ainda tinha mão sobre o braço dele enquanto falava, mas num movimento brusco e estranhamente rápido, ele segurou o meu braço com muita força e pouco depois abriu os olhos.

-Paulo... o que...

Ele não dizia nada. Parecia também nem me conhecer mas ficava a me encarar. Começou a se levantar-se depois de soltar meu braço e eu bem que tentei impedir.

-Não, Paulo, você precisa se deitar está doente!

Eu o havia segurado e tentei fazer com que se deitasse novamente, mas seu corpo se fez mais pesado, mais firme e ele me olhou de uma forma estranha como se não soubesse do que eu falava, mas não pronunciou uma só palavra em resposta. Apenas me afastou e se levantou, não reconhecendo o lugar e estranhando a vestimenta de hospital. Foi à janela conferir a altura do prédio e um tanto curioso se virou pra mim.

-Onde eu estou? E por que estou?

-Está no hospital porque está doente.

-Eu doente? Doente de que? Eu não fico doente! Preciso sair daqui e voltar...

-Voltar? Voltar pra onde?

-Desculpe mas isso não lhe diz respeito, menina! Aliás, quem é Paulo?

-Você...

Ele riu debochado e coçou a testa. Em seguida repetiu aquela mania pela qual eu era apaixonada, quando ele alonga o pescoço e leva a mão na nuca. Percebi que havia algo estranho com ele e talvez ele agora soubesse quem é. E eu sabia que apesar de tudo ainda era o homem que eu conhecia, apenas não sabia quem eu era.

-Então qual o seu nome?

-Garota, eu não lhe conheço. Eu apenas preciso sair desse lugar, tenho coisas a fazer. Não sei por que está comigo, mas eu lhe agradeço assim mesmo. Você não precisa saber quem sou, só lhe garanto que não me chamo Paulo. Eu acho que você já pode sair, eu estou bem...

-Mas...

-Moça eu não quero lhe fazer mal e... Ah!

Novamente aquela crise. Ajudei-o a deitar-se e chamei por ajuda. Os enfermeiros me fizeram sair do quarto para cuidarem dele e eu fiquei ali preocupada e muito confusa com o que houve. De alguma forma, poderia ser ali onde o quebra cabeça começaria a ser montado, mas pelo visto, as peças eram intermináveis.

* * *

**Saga: Está nos deixando nervosos com esses capítulos sabia? u.u**

**Fiquem calmos, ele é de uma família rica agora, tudo é mais facil pra ele u.u**

**Saga: não é isso... esse negócio de perder a memória, subconsciente, viver de passado... é muito ruim e doloroso i.i**

**Hã? o.Õ**

**Saga: não gosto do meu passado o.o**

**Deve ser ruim perder a memória...**

**Saga: será que alguém poderia criar uma que mudasse meu passado? T.T**

**Olha, Saga... a minha primeira fic foi com o Kanon como Mestre =D Acho que vou reescrever...**

**Saga: correção... que mudasse o meu passado e do meu irmão...**

**Aí eu já não fiz... u.u quem sabe alguém atenda seu pedido... ou eu mesma XD Mas tem que esperar o.o**

**Saga: Tá o.o~**

**Num espera demais não... vamo embora que essa conversa ta maior que a estória já .**


	7. Chapter 7

_**De bico '-'**_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Eu preciso de ajuda, preciso, preciso, preciso!_

Ainda no hospital, quase que quem entrava em crise era eu. Era difícil tentar entender tudo o que vi e ouvi mas não tinha idéia do que se tratava. E porque ele não me disse seu nome? Seria um grande passo pra conseguir o que tanto precisávamos. Ajudar Paulo pra mim havia se tornado a coisa mais importante.

Estava sentada com a cabeça quase entre as pernas sendo segurada por ambas as mãos na nuca. Senti uma mão acariciar minhas costas e virei o rosto pra ver quem era.

-Oi pai...

-Aconteceu algo lá dentro?

-Ah... não... sim... talvez... mas na verdade... quem sabe!-deu de ombros

-Filha...

-Ah pai, ele começou a agir de uma forma estranha... era o mesmo mas...

-Senhorita Fabrícia, Paulo deseja vê-la. –chega o médico interrompendo a conversa-

-Ele está bem?

-Sim, está acordado e quer falar com você.

Fui meio temerosa. Não tinha certeza se encontraria o homem que me conhecia ou o homem que não me disse o nome. Mas fui pois sabia que só ali falando com ele poderia obter algo de novo... ou talvez não.

-Paulo?

-Fabrícia, entra.

Foi um alívio ver que era o homem que me conhecia, pois do outro, embora fossem o mesmo, me deu medo, ao mesmo tempo eu me decepcionei, pois pensei poder saber algo mais sobre ele.

-Como se sente?

-Estranho... como se tivesse passado por outra dimensão. Soube que algo aconteceu aqui, mas não me lembro de nada.

-Bom... você me assustou muito.

-Como assim?

-Tipo... era exatamente você falando... seu jeito, seus gestos –falei um pouco mais baixo e sem graça ao lembrar da mania dele- mas você pareceu mais misterioso, ciente de coisas que não disse e que agora mostra claramente não saber do que se trata. Queria também voltar a algum lugar. Você por não me conhecer não quis dizer nada a seu respeito, nem mesmo seu nome. Como se precisasse guardar segredos.

-Droga...

-Você também apertou meu braço com muita força, mostrou desconfiar de mim e parecia que ia fugir pela janela. Alegou nunca ficar doente chegou ate a rir quando eu disse que estava...

-E estou, não é?

-Sim... sinto muito...

-O médico me disse que vou precisar fazer cirurgia o mais rápido possível. Quanto ao que aconteceu, Fabrícia... me desculpe...

-Não precisa. Você não fez nada demais...

-Mas eu prometo que quando eu recuperar de vez a memória eu nunca vou me esquecer de você e de sua família e tudo que fizeram por mim. Mas me diz uma coisa. O que achou de mim quando eu agi daquele jeito?

Fiquei sem graça com a pergunta mas entendi o que ele queria. Estava muito preocupado e embora não expressasse tinha muito medo do que ele poderia ter sido antes de perder a memória.

-Ah eu... eu achei que era realmente você como eu ja disse... mas com o jeito de quem tinha uma missão secreta a cumprir e que só não me conhecia. Foi até educado comigo.

-Que bom...

Quando dei por mim ele me olhava nos olhos profundamente como que procurando algo dentro de mim e deve ter encontrado, pois abriu um lindo sorriso e tocou meu rosto com suavidade.

-Obrigado por estar do meu lado. E quero te pedir uma coisa.

-O que você quiser.

-Quando isso acontecer de novo, por favor não se assuste, não leve em conta o que eu disser ou fizer... não desista de mim... por favor.

-Eu prometo... eu vou cuidar de você...

-Eu te prometo que vou sair dessa... antes eu queria fazer isso por mim mesmo... agora quero fazer por você...

* * *

**Ainda de bico '-'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bentoph: **_Ehhhh, finalmente ela mandou review! Ufa! É um por capítulo XD Sem problemas, fico feliz que goste do modo como escrevo, e ja que gosta eu continuo assim ta? =P Bj_

**Taciana: **_É... num é o jeito do Milo mesmo, eu garanto XD As atualizações são rápidas porque tenho capítulos adiantados... Espertinha eu neh ;D Bejus_

**_-v-v-v-v-v-_**

**Milo:** eu simplesmente não entendo porque vocês me veem dessa forma... eu sou um cara tão legal com as meninas ó.ò

Ah Milo, fez a fama agora aguenta!

**Milo:** não fiz nada i.i

**_-v-v-v-v-v-_**

Os dias que se seguiram foram tensos e cruéis. Toda a atenção da família era voltada para a saúde de Paulo. Sobre o que havia acontecido dentro do quarto naquele dia só contei pra minha mãe com receio. Tadinha... ela pegou tanto amor no Paulo, e ficava cada vez mais assustada com ele.

-É hoje...

-O que é hoje, mãe?

-Paulo vai ser operado, Fábio! –andando de um lado para outro, ansiosa-

-Mãe... todos estamos preocupados, mas Paulo vai sair dessa, ele é fora de série. Tenho certeza que ele passar por isso fácil!

-Fico feliz que fale assim, filho.

-Ora... agora não é hora pra fazer graça né?

-Tem razão. Obrigada pela compreensão.

Deu-lhe um abraço apertado em forma de agradecimento e um beijo na testa.

-Estou pronto! Podemos ir?

Eu estava na sala no momento e apenas fui testemunha do diálogo. Paulo desceu rapidamente as escadas e se mostrava o mais tranqüilo, na verdade não estava nem um pouco nervoso. Depois do que houve no hospital ele recebia o tratamento adequado mas pôde voltar pra casa e viver a vida normalmente, o que ele realmente fez. Sua força parecia estar sob controle, mas sempre havia algo que ele parecia querer esconder.

-Não está nervoso? Você vai fazer uma cirurgia séria!

-Não Fábio, eu estou ótimo. Obrigado.

Ótimo com certeza ele não estava, pude ver isso naquele instante e me aproximei dele pegando em seu braço e dizendo baixinho.

-Precisa desabafar?

Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim e uma expressão de ansiedade surgiu em seu rosto pela primeira vez.

-É a cirurgia?

-Não. Aconteceu algo estranho comigo... agora não dá tempo de falar... por favor.

-Está bem... Vamos então.

A cirurgia foi muito longa e não sei pra quem foi mais cansativo. Ele demoraria muito a acordar da anestesia e eu fiquei preocupada e curiosa pra saber o que o preocupava dessa vez. Eu estava faltando muito na faculdade por causa da saúde dele cheguei a trancar matrícula por isso. Meu pai achou um absurdo sem tamanho.

**Flashback**

_-Minha filha você vai atrasar sua carreira, o que vai ser de você se acabar desistindo dessa faculdade por causa desse rapaz?_

_-De que vai servir a faculdade de engenharia senão posso ajudar esse rapaz que nesse momento não tem perspectiva, pai. Esse mesmo rapaz que o senhor mesmo adotou como filho e deveria estar tão preocupado quanto todos estamos, inclusive Fábio!_

_-Fábio não precisou largar nada..._

_-Mas ele nos apóia, pai! O senhor só vive com a cara enfiada no trabalho e pouco nos vê, quanto menos vê Paulo! Entenda por favor, pai. Farei apenas as escolhas que forem pro bem de todos, inclusive desse moço que está doente._

**Fim do flashback**

Assim que ele foi levado ao quarto, ainda anestesiado, pedi pra ficar com ele. Tinha uns pontos na cabeça, me deu pena de vê-lo assim, tanto que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que segurei pra que não caíssem. Os médicos disseram que foi um sucesso, mas pra mim não era o bastante. Eu queria poder encontrar todo o passado dele e entregar como um presente.

De repente, ainda dormindo ele parecia querer acordar, mas apenas pronunciava palavras estranhas e nomes.

-Saga... Milo...Cavaleiros... salvem... Athena...

-O quê? Saga, Milo e Athena? Cavaleiros? Será quem tem a ver com vida dele? Será que são lembranças?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bentoph: **_Agora fique de boa que sua curiosidade será satisfeita... ou não XD_

_**-v-v-v-v-v-**_

Cobri seu corpo, pois estava esfriando. Não havia escutado mais nada de estranho então fui dormir na poltrona ao lado dele. Dormi mal, muito mal. Nunca imaginei que passaria por isso na vida mas nunca reclamaria. O mais importante era vê-lo ficar são.

Comecei a sentir que logo tudo seria esclarecido e que a memória dele já estava voltando e por isso, eu começo a utilizar menos o nome Paulo para futuramente me acostumar com seu nome verdadeiro quando o descobrir. Suas ultimas palavras, aqueles nomes não saíam da minha cabeça.

_Porque quer salvar Athena? E quem são Milo e Saga e esses Cavaleiros?_

Eu fiquei sentada na poltrona dormindo e acordando várias vezes naquela noite quando escutei um barulho na porta. Pensei que fosse uma enfermeira que ia medir a pressão mas me assustei quando vi uma calça jeans e tênis entrando.

-Boa noite! Com licença! -falava baixinho pra não nos assustar ou talvez acordar alguém-

-Como entrou aqui? Quem é você?

-Calma, moça, calma! Não se altere, por favor. Foi mó trabalhão chegar até aqui! –vai até o bebedouro e toma três copos de água- Ah que maravilha!

Fiquei encarando aquele homem alto e bonito, porém atrevido se afogar no bebedouro e estava muito desconfiada. Passei a ter medo de muita coisa achando que poderia ser prejudicial.

-Desculpe moça. É que foi um bom tempo fazendo buscas, procurando pistas pra conseguir chegar até aqui. Eu sou amigo desse homem deitado na cama.

-Amigo? Como vou saber se isso é verdade? Você pode muito bem ser alguém tentando se aproveitar da situação!

Ele olhou para os lados e em seguida no fundo dos meus olhos.

-Vou me aproveitar de que? Eu conheço esse homem e sei que ele não tem onde cair morto!

-Não é verdade! A minha família o acolheu!

-Sim eu sei. Mas quando esse homem recuperar a memória e não vai poder ficar aqui com vocês. Nós precisamos muito dele!

-Eu também preciso!

Ele nada disse. Ficou sem reação ao me ouvir elevar a voz tendo os olhos marejados ao pensar que poderia ficar sem ele. Admiti a um desconhecido algo que não havia dito a mais ninguém. E ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Sinto muito, senhorita. Mas não devia se apegar a ele.

-Tarde demais pra dizer isso!

-Estou vendo.

-Quem é você, então? E se o conhece, me diga quem e o que ele é!

Antes que respondesse, percebemos o nosso assunto acordar e ficar olhando para nós ainda meio zonzo.

-Ei não faça muito esforço. Acabou de acordar da anestesia!

-Ainda estou no hospital?

-Sim. Quer alguma coisa?

-Quero me sentar um pouco, e tenho fome.

-Está certo, eu te ajudo... Vá devagar pra não ficar zonzo hein!

Ajudo-o a se sentar e vejo que a visita nos observa atentamente, vendo meus cuidados e carinhos por aquele homem que se aproxima da cama quando o amigo se senta.

-Quem é ele, Fabrícia?

-Ele chegou há pouco. Disse que é seu amigo, que te conhece. Talvez seja bom vocês conversarem.

-Você realmente não me é estranho.

-Eu sou o responsável por essas marcas de agulha que você tem pelo corpo!

Olhei espantada para ele sem entender direito! Olhando para si mesmo via marcas de pequenos furinhos bem fininhos mas que pareciam muito profundos em seu corpo.

-Você fez isso em mim e diz que é meu amigo?

-Vim aqui pra esclarecer tudo e ajudá-lo a entender o que digo também. Eu lhe considero muito depois da determinação que demonstrou ter...

-Quem é você afinal?

-Sou Milo, Milo Otaviano Lenate Annerolli.

_Milo?_

* * *

**Gentem, os nomes que dou são tão cômicos até pra mim, não liguem XD Os nomes que virem de Kanon, Saga e Milo nesta e em outras fics foram dados do nada quando eu ainda jogava rpg XD~ Ainda invento mais nomes esquisitos e non sense ;D**

**Bjos...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bentoph: **_Barra até demais... você nem imagina... ù.ú~ xá eu ficar quieta né xD_

**Taciana: **_Pelo menos seguiu o caminho certo, ninguém mandou serem gêmeos XD Pra minha felicidade são u.o~ Até eu quero saber como vão lidar com as revelações x.x~_

_**-v-v-v-v-v-**_

Na verdade eu estava saindo pra avisar que ele acordou e tinha fome, eu estava tão assustada que nem me lembro exatamente como foi, só sei que consegui um prato de comida para ele mas tive medo de voltar...

-Meu amigo? Tem certeza?

-Você não tem, mas eu sim! Eu nunca pensei que veria você assim, sabia? Justo você... –puxou uma poltrona que tinha ali perto e sentou-se ao lado da cama- Só que... receio precisar da sua ajuda...

-Ajuda? Mas para quê? Eu nem te conheço, não me lembro de nada!

-Eu sei... Talvez continue não se lembrando pelos próximos dias... mas farei que veja o seu passado?

-Ver? Você tem algo gravado aí?

Milo riu e abaixou a cabeça. Era lamentável o que estava vendo, mas não podia jogar as verdades em cima dele sem antes prepará-lo pra isso.

-Não, cara... não tenho.

-Então vai me mostrar como?

Milo pensou um pouco tendo uma das mãos segurando o queixo. Ele agia como um homem normal então decidiu ir com calma.

-Você já deve ter notado coisas estranhas em você não é?

-Coisas estranhas? Ah sim... tem uma que eu até gostaria de contar a Fabricia...

-Você não quer me contar?

-Eu não me sinto seguro pra isso!

-Entendo, então eu vou contar.

-Você sabe?

-Sim, sei e muito! Pois eu também sou assim!

Eu, que respirava fundo antes de voltar, percebi a conversa dos dois e fiquei ouvindo do lado de fora. Cheguei bem na hora da pergunta.

-Ora. Tem certeza de que falamos das mesmas coisas?

-Absoluta! Eu te conheci, você é um dos homens mais fortes que eu conheço! Tem uma grande resistência física e conhecimento de ciência! Sabe ler as estrelas... E pode ver e se mover na velocidade da luz!

Abri um pouco a porta com muito cuidado para ouvir melhor, e pude ver também quando ele ficou branco que nem papel ao ouvir de Milo aquelas palavras. Por um instante ficou em silêncio, pensou, tentou balbuciar algo mas nada saiu. Estava confuso.

-Não fique assustado. Sei que esse último que citei era o que pretendia contar à moça, e talvez seja bom saber que também posso fazer isso.

-Você? Por acaso, não somos humanos, então?

-Não é isso! Somos humanos normais como qualquer outra pessoa. A diferença é que recebemos treinamento especial, e um treinamento muito duro e difícil que iniciou na tenra infância.

-E fomos treinados para quê?

-Defender a Terra e a paz nela, bem como Athena.

-Hã?

_Hã?_

Comecei a pensar por um momento que o confuso ali era Milo e então fui entrando devagar levando o prato que por sinal continha comida fria. Foi então que me lembrei.

-Olha, isso é estúpido, não existe, eu acho que é você quem precisa de tratamento!

-Não... por favor escute-o!

-Fabrícia! Você está acreditando nisso?

-É que... enquanto você dormia chamou pelo nome de Milo, um tal Saga e pediu que eles protegessem Athena. Eu ouvi. E agora que Milo disse isso eu lembrei e... faz muito sentido!

-Eu disse isso?

-Algo dentro de você ainda te preocupa e você não sabe o que é. Nós dois participamos de uma batalha muito difícil, e apenas nós dois sobrevivemos. E fizemos isso para defender este planeta de uma tragédia! E devido a uma batalha que travou perdeu a memória, após vencê-la.

Ainda estava atônito. Cada palavra de Milo era mais absurda que a outra, mas pra mim, embora estivesse muito surpresa e assustada, tudo parecia fazer sentido quando eu ligava o que ele dizia ao que eu vi e ouvi daquele homem.

-Ta... vamos supor que tudo seja isso mesmo! Quem é esse tal Saga, e eu, quem sou nessa história?

-Você é Kanon Adriano Alasehirius, o gêmeo mais novo de Saga Alexandre Alasehirius, ambos reconhecidos como dois dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros de Athena. Você é o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Kanon.

* * *

**Hohoho esculachei agora! xD**

**Saga: Também acho! Por que ele sobreviveram nessa historia à guerra de Hades e eu não? Eu não sou seu segundo marido? ù.ú**

**Kanon: Finalmente o Saga é segundo em alguma coisa u.o**

**Milo: Finalmente você falou algo aqui! XD**

**O.O Ei vocês três! Saga, não adianta reclamar ù.ú**

**Saga: eu não vou aparecer né? Nem de figurante...**

**¬¬"**

**Saga: ta neh *emburra***

**Kanon: pelo menos seu nome tá lá ué o.o**

**Deixa ele gente... deixa ele que passa ù.ú Encrenca u.o**

**Milo: *feliz* \o\**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bentoph: **_ô fia chora não! Um dia eu trago o Mu de volta tumém só procê ;D~ Tema muito pela Fabi poderá assim aliviar um pouco pra ela XD_

**Lya Mizuno: **_Gostou fia? *-* Agora eu entendo sua review ela tinha me deixado cafusa xD Pode vir buscar que Milo é teu... só vou querer emprestado de vez em qdo tá... =P ahsuahsuah bjo_

_**-v-v-v-v-v-**_

Sentia-se estranho. No fundo acreditava no que ouvira mas a razão não lhe permitia tanto. Ainda não se sentia muito bem por causa da cirurgia, sentia-se fraco e um pouco tonto. A todo momento, enquanto eu não olhava, levava a mão até os pontos incômodos...

-Ah droga!

-O que foi?

-Ta sangrando o ponto!

-Eu falei pra você não mexer, Pa... digo... Kanon...

Pegando um pedaço de pano, molhei-o e passei a limpar os pontos. Ele ficou a me encarar em dúvida e acabou notando que meu rosto estava inchado. Sim eu estive chorando.

-Acredita que esse seja mesmo meu nome?

-Acredito. Não gosta?

-Na verdade gosto. É que essa história toda me pareceu tão absurda!

-Pois apesar de também achar estranho e novo tudo o que ouvi eu acredito nele. Milo estava muito sério, falava com clareza e convicção e suas informações não são em nada contraditórias...

-Bom então... sendo tudo isso verdade, eu teria que ir pra esse Santuário assumir meu lugar não é?

-Ninguém pode te impedir de cumprir seu dever. Você é o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos como ele disse e ainda irá se lembrar disso...

Minha voz ficou trêmula e a resposta quase não saiu. Kanon não deixou de notar tristeza em meus olhos, tristeza essa que eu teimei em não querer que transparecesse, por isso virei de costas para ele e tentei me afastar.

Kanon, que ainda estava sentado e já havia jantado a comida fria depois que Milo saiu, me segurou pelo braço de modo firme.

-Fabrícia...

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Preciso...

Virei-me para ele esperando que me dissesse o que mais precisava e nossos olhos se encontraram e Kanon não permitiu que desviassem enquanto lentamente a puxava para perto de si.

-Preciso de duas coisas agora!

-E o que são?

Kanon posicionou-se quase à beirada da cama e deixou espaço pra que eu me sentasse ali ao seu lado e me segurou firmemente pela cintura, levando a outra mão ao meu rosto.

-Primeiro preciso te agradecer...

-Por?

Fiquei arrepiada com o toque carinhoso das mãos grandes e fortes que me alisavam o rosto, os cabelos e o pescoço. Meu coração acelerou como nunca antes...

-Pela sua dedicação, seu carinho, seus cuidados... seu...

A medida que falava aproximava lentamente o rosto do meu. Eu que já estava completamente envolvida e enfeitiçada por aquele homem. Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante e todos os pêlos de meu corpo estavam completamente arrepiados. Ele falava num tom mais grave que o normal aproximando-se de meu ouvido quando por fim sussurrou.

-...Amor...

A essa altura seu corpo já se colava ao meu e o abraço era mais forte, mais possessivo, ao que retribuí com um abraço delicado e suave, porém ousado pois deixava minhas mãos passearem pelas costas dele por inteiro.

No fundo, ansiei por esse momento desde que o vi, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse ter isso da forma mais esplendorosa e deliciosa como naquele instante. Ele sabia como tocar meu corpo, acariciar e me deixar cheia de desejo por ele... e aquele sussurro poderia ter sido a melhor parte quando...

...Assim que sussurrou mordeu minha orelha e foi permitindo que seus lábios apenas deslizassem pelo meu pescoço, sentindo meu perfume que somente o entorpecia de desejo, subindo lentamente passando pelo meu queixo procurando desesperadamente minha boca até que encostou os lábios nos meus e parou.

Sem querer afastar nos encaramos. Os olhos dele eram tão cheios de mistérios. Não queríamos nem poderíamos nos soltar mais, o desejo que Kanon sentia e proporcionou que eu sentisse eram sem limites e ele me queria ali, daquela forma para sempre.

-Eu te amo como louco, Fabrícia!

Ousadamente, Kanon começou a me lamber os lábios e logo sua língua invadia sem pressa a minha boca, fazendo movimentos diversos dentro da mesma, brincando com a minha língua. Devagar ia deitando o meu corpo sobre o pequeno espaço da cama que sobrava e ali intensificava um beijo apaixonado, ardente e longo.

Suas mãos antes cuidadosas agora ansiavam por perder o controle. Não se contentava por acariciar apenas meu rosto ou minhas costas, mas percorriam dos quadris até a proximidade dos seios, sentindo o corpo que inicialmente estava tenso relaxar.

Kanon se permitiu afastar enfim os nossos lábios e me olhou. Ambos já estavamos ofegantes depois de um beijo duradouro e intenso como aquele e precisávamos de ar. Eu, na verdade precisava mais que isso. Levou um tempo até que conseguisse abrir os olhos e quando o fiz, a imagem de Kanon me olhando desejoso de prosseguir ainda estava sobre mim.

-Tem idéia do que fez comigo?

-O mesmo que fez comigo desde que entrei pra essa família! Estou muito apaixonado por você, menina!

-E... o que faremos agora então?

-A única coisa que eu sei é que não quero que escape dos meus braços tão cedo!

-Por favor... você acabou de passar por uma cirurgia... não deve se esforçar! Por isso acho melhor me deixar levantar!

Kanon me solta e volta a se sentar na cama sem deixar de encarar-me.

-Acho que não gostou não é?

-Kanon eu... fui pega de surpresa! Será que não pode notar nada em mim enquanto me abraçava? Eu nunca estive tão feliz, Kanon! Desde que você chegou dediquei minha vida a você... Inicialmente me apaixonei e com o tempo aprendi a te amar! É claro que gostei!

-Então você sente o mesmo?

Me puxou de volta abraçando meu corpo com suavidade.

-Achei que depois de tudo isso você saberia...

Pareceu ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, chegou a esquecer-se até mesmo do que ouvira de Milo horas antes. Seu sorriso se abriu naturalmente e novamente depositou os lábios sobre os meus, demonstrando dessa vez mais carinho.

Fora um consolo indescritível pra mim depois de tudo o que ouvi e já não estava tão preocupada com o que viria depois.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bentoph: **_Eehhhh xD~ Isso foi lindo mesmu neah? i.i Kanoso eh demais mesmo, mas será que essa beleza toda dura?_

**Lya Mizuno: **_É pra buscar mesmo, o homi é teu oras XD *embrulha Milo pra presente* Agora ele fará coisas melhores minha querida hsauhsuahsuah XD~ Mas pow n lembra que ainda tenho q escrever essa parte... meu KanKan vai ficar doidinho x.x_

_**-v-v-v-v-v-**_

Felicidade.

Nenhuma palavra porderia descrever melhor como estava o mais novo casal, Kanon e Fabrícia.

Os sentimentos de Fabrícia eram notórios, óbvios... Tanto que até o pai que não é muito observador já tinha percebido.

Mas Kanon...

Quem diria que ele, mesmo aceitando naturalmente os cuidados e o carinho de Fabrícia poderia vir a sentir algo por ela tão secretamente. Segredo esse que era grande e forte que não pôde mais contê-lo em seu coração. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes e apesar de não lembrar tinha certeza de que era novidade.

Uma novidade a qual ele estava amando... Como Milo temia.

-Bons dias!... To invadindo!

E invadiu mesmo. Entrou e viu logo Kanon segurar Fabrícia pela cintura, sentado na cama já pronto pra levantar. Imediatamente ela saiu do abraço tentando disfarçar... em vão.

-Caramba! Como as coisas acontecem rápido por aqui hein? Só fiquei dois dias sem vê-los!

-Olá, Fábio!

-Como está, Paulo?

Fabrícia já ia abrir a boca para corrigir o irmão quando fora interrompida por um gesto de Kanon que a deixou sem entender.

-Estou ótimo. Só esses pontos que me incomodam!

-Diz que é uma semana pra tirar.

-Nem me lembre que tenho que ficar aqui mais alguns dias. Cama de hospital, comida de hospital... é horrível!

-Ah mas você está bem acompanhado! Não reclame tanto!

-Eu tenho certeza disso, Fábio!

Kanon direcionou o olhar a Fabrícia que estava vermelha com os comentários!

-Mas então o que me trouxe aí nessa cesta?

-Ah sim! Mamãe fez um bolo, o favorito da Fabrícia e mandou pra vocês! Mandou dizer que está morrendo de saudades e quer que voltem logo.

-Bolo de cenoura! Como é que a mamãe adivinha quando eu quero alguma coisa?

Fabrícia logo retirou o bolo de cenoura de dentro da cesta e a colocou sobre um apoio ao lado da cama onde Kanon comia já tirando um pedaço para ele.

-Experimenta!

Kanon apenas abriu a boca e deixou que ela lhe desse na mesma.

-E quando é o casório?

-Fábio!

Ele não resistiu e acabou deixando a irmã mais sem graça e Kanon riu.

-Ué, irmãzinha! Eu ja percebi tudo e to achando ótimo! Se vocês estão se dando bem temos mais é que comemorar, não?

-Acho que ainda está cedo.

-Mas Paulo... eu posso ver na sua cara que gosta da minha irmã!

-De fato. Eu não nego que me apaixonei por ela. Mas enquanto eu não puder recuperar minha memória vou sentir que levo duas vidas então não posso assumir nada agora!

Fabrícia o encarou não muito feliz com o que ouviu.

-Acha que pode ser casado já é?

Kanon riu mais uma vez. Fabrícia porém afastou-se séria.

-Não é por aí. Só preciso ter certeza de algumas coisas antes...

Kanon ficou de pé, já cansado de ficar em repouso. Não sentia mais nada a não ser os pontos. Sua recuperação era muito rápida.

-Mana, pode nos deixar sozinhos por favor? Quero trocar umas palavras com ele...

-Está bem... com licença.

Saiu do quarto comendo um pedaço do bolo e de cabeça baixa. Kanon a acompanhou com o olhar sabendo que aquela conversa a feria.

-O que quer falar comigo, Fábio?

-Olha, Paulo... Quando você chegou aqui eu fiquei até com ciúmes...

-Ciúmes de mim?

-Sim. Achei que meu lugar como o filho mais velho e herdeiro de toda a fortuna dos meus pais estava ameaçada por você!

-Eu não quero nada da sua família! Sugiro que tome cuidado com essa ganância, rapaz!

-Não preciso dos seus conselhos! Eu sei que você não mais uma ameaça nesse sentido e sei também que minha irmã gostou de você desde que te viu! Cara, depois de toda essa situação que você está passando eu mudei com você por perceber que você merece respeito...

-Onde quer chegar?

-Na Fabrícia!

Kanon franziu as sobrancelhas. Definitivamente não estava compreendendo.

-Você está brincando com minha irmã, não está?

-O quê? Você é que parece brincar comigo e eu não gosto disso!

-Sabe do que estou falando, Paulo! Minha irmã é apaixonada por você! Daí eu chego aqui e encontro você agarrado nela e depois diz que não pode assumir nada! O que você pensa que ela é?

-Ah! Entendi. Fábio você tem todos os motivos para reclamar. Eu não estou brincando com Fabrícia. De fato eu percebi que a amo muito e sou grato a vida toda pelo que ela faz por mim...

-Ela não quer sua gratidão...

-Me deixe terminar, por favor...

Kanon interrompeu Fábio com uma expressão jamais vista pelo jovem. Uma expressão desafiadora e até ameaçadora. Ele ficou realmente nervoso com as palavras de Fábio e tinha que cuidar para não descontar de uma forma que o ferisse. Fábio não conteve a expressão de espanto diante disso.

-Não é apenas gratidão. Como eu já disse, eu amo sua irmã! E ela sabe tão bem quanto eu que minha situação não é favorável agora! Agora se veio até aqui pra importunar e me acusar falsamente eu peço pra que saia agora deste quarto. Eu devo a vida a Fabrícia, mas não devo nada a você. Não tente bancar o valente perto de mim, Fábio e não fale além do que sabe. Eu não dei a você liberdade pra falar da minha vida e me acusar dessa forma quando sabe que não fiz e jamais faria nada contra Fabricia!...

**-x-x-x-x-**

-Fabrícia?

-Milo! Que surpresa!

-Que faz aqui fora? Kanon está bem?

-Bem até demais. Fiquei aqui porque meu irmão pediu pra falar com ele a sós.

-E falam sobre o quê?

-Você é curioso assim mesmo?

-Depende!

Fabrícia nota que ele carregava algo grande nas costas e parecia pesado... não para ele, claro!

-O que você trás aí, coberto desse jeito?

-Você é curiosa assim mesmo?

-Depende!

Riram. Milo colocou no chão e sentou-se com ela na área de espera do hospital.

-Isso aqui são coisas muito importantes. A prova de tudo o que eu lhes disse e... creio que vai ajudar muito a Kanon...

Fabrícia fez aquela cara de quem nada entendeu. Então Milo chegou mais perto e lhe falou ao ouvido.

-São as armaduras de ouro de Gêmeos e Escorpião!


	13. Chapter 13

**Lya Mizuno:** _Tadin do Fábio, só ta cuidando da mana dele xD Huahsuahsua casado ele n era mesmo, só eh comigo agora u.ú Sim ela vai ver as armaduras e coisas "medonhas" também... leia e veja! ;D_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Fábio saiu do quarto contrariado após discutir com Kanon. Queria acreditar que ele não brincava com os sentimentos de Fabrícia, ele foi tão sério e convicto. Mas estava decidido a não perdoar jamais se ele ferisse emocionalmente Fabrícia.

Viu a irmã sentada ao lado de um desconhecido, também alto e forte, mas parecia ter uma expressão mais agradável. Parou diante dos dois, sério.

-Mana...

-Fábio, ta tudo bem com você?

-É... está sim. Quem é esse?

Prontamente Milo se levantou e educadamente se apresentou estendendo a mão.

-Sou Milo. Muito prazer. Sou amigo do homem que vocês cuidam!

-Ah! Então você deve saber muito sobre ele não?

-Pode se dizer que sim, por que?

-Suspeito que ele esteja brincando com nossa família tentando tirar proveito de certa situação.

Fábio falou encarando Milo, mas no fim da frase se dirigiu à irmã. Ambos entenderam depressa o que ele queria dizer.

-Ah... mesmo?

Fabrícia ficou sem jeito e Milo desanimado por saber que o coração do amigo ficaria dividido. Decidiu não dizer nada sobre essa decisão perante Fabrícia, Kanon deveria fazê-lo.

-É mesmo, Milo. O que tem a me dizer a respeito?

-O que sei sobre ele é que é uma pessoa sincera que jamais brincaria com ninguém dessa forma, em especial pessoas que demonstraram tamanha hospitalidade e carinho pra com ele! É uma pessoa séria e honesta. Talvez esteja pensando mal dele por ele ainda estar confuso devido a perda de memória.

-E você deve vir aqui para ajudá-lo a recuperar a memória dele?

-Eu não tenho o poder de trazer suas lembranças de volta. Mas eu faço o que posso e acho que devo fazer para ajudá-lo.

-Você deve ser como ele...

-Acabou de me conhecer senhor Fábio! E Fabrícia conhece...

Olhou Fabrícia não lembrando o nome pelo qual ele foi conhecido, meio que pedindo socorro e a viu apenas mover os lábios.

-...Paulo melhor do que qualquer um em sua casa pois passa mais tempo com ele. Peço que não faça julgamentos precipitados. Não sabe nada sobre nossa personalidade ou o que vivemos...

Milo procurou falar com firmeza e seriedade, ainda mantendo um clima agradável evitando discussões. Não estava ali pra agüentar um irmão mais velho desconfiado sem nenhuma evidência daquilo que acredita. Fábio ficou sem resposta novamente. Mas não deixou de notar os caixotes cobertos por um pano simples ao lado da cadeira onde Milo se sentara.

-Isso é seu?

-Um deles sim. O outro é do Paulo.

-O que são essas coisas?

Ao invés de apenas perguntar, Fábio foi na direção das urnas das armaduras douradas, mas Milo rapidamente se colocou na frente dele.

-Desculpe, Fábio... mas não pode ver.

-Por que não?

-Fábio por favor, não seja intrometido!

Fábio ficou mais contrariado ainda e dando um beijo na irmã saiu sem se despedir do Cavaleiro que sentou-se sobre a urna da própria armadura suspirando.

-Desculpe, Milo. Fábio é muito difícil... um crianção!

-Tudo bem. Acho que já podemos entrar, não?

-Ah sim! Vamos!

Foi um espetáculo ver Milo colocar facilmente uma urna sobre a outra novamente, essas que pareciam extremamente pesadas ele carregava como se fosse isopor. Melhor ainda vê-lo colocar nas costas como se colocasse uma mochila vazia. Fabrícia riu da cena.

-Sabe Milo... você me convence a cada instante de que você e Kanon são Cavaleiros de Atena!

Milo sorriu satisfeito com o comentário dela enquanto a seguia até o quarto onde encontraram um Kanon nervoso quase rasgando lençóis.

-Kan?

Foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou assim. Ele gostou, Milo ficou ainda mais preocupado.

-Oi Fabrícia, Milo...

-Fábio te deixou mal hein!

Aproximou-se de Kanon e o abraçou deitando a cabeça em seu peito sendo bem recebida num caloroso abraço.

-Acredita que ele desconfia de mim?

-Até pra mim ele perguntou sobre você!

Milo colocou as urnas do chão, desprendendo novamente uma urna da outra, chamando a atenção de Kanon.

-O que é isso?

-Isso? São as coisas que um dia mais desejamos quando treinamos pra ser Cavaleiros. É como uma marca que nos identifica, ela nos protege, nos apóia... mostra ter até vida própria às vezes pois é capaz de obedecer aquele que a usa.

Kanon fez cara de quem não entendeu nada mantendo Fabricia em seus braços. Milo então retirou o pano que cobria as urnas e o brilho dourado das mesmas toma conta do ambiente.

-Kanon, essas são armaduras sagradas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena. Esta é a de Escorpião, que cobre meu corpo, e esta, Kanon... é a sua armadura. A Armadura Dourada de Gêmeos!

Apenas o brilho das urnas deixavam Kanon e Fabrícia atraídos, encatados... enfeitiçados. De fato, Fabrícia não tinha dúvidas de que Milo dizia a verdade e se sentia emocionada em estar diante de duas pessoas tão nobres. Pessoas que lutavam pela humanidade com uma força incomum. Kanon se soltou da jovem e começou a se aproximar da urna de Gêmeos. Milo se sentou na cadeira confortável que tinha no quarto observando a reação dele.

-Eu... já usei isso?

-Uma vez só. Seu irmão era o legítimo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e quando ele pode usar você a usou.

-E você diz que ela obedece?

-Sim. Enquanto você lutar pela causa certa ela o protege e atende quando você precisa dela pra lhe proteger. Ela reconhece seu dono quando Atena aprova o Cavaleiro. E se saiu muito bem nessa armadura. Eu as trouxe apenas pra uma amostra. Não posso e nem tenho porque vesti-la agora pra mostrar a vocês. Mas quanto a você, Kanon, creio que quando estiver pronto, a armadura de Gêmeos vai lhe ajudar muito.

Kanon se levantou após examinar a urna sem tocá-la. Estava na mesma.

-Milo... tem alguma coisa que você possa fazer ou mostrar para que termine de me convencer?

-Claro que sim! Todo Cavaleiro de Ouro possui domínio perfeito sobre seu sétimo sentido e um grande poder vem disso. E cava Cavaleiro, seja de ouro, prata ou bronze, recebeu técnicas em seu treinamento que também os distingue e tem algo a ver com sua constelação...

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, tinha o indicador direito de pé e enquanto falava uma "energia" dourada o envolveu assustando em especial Fabrícia que se colou na parede mantendo-se atrás de Kanon. Pior ela ficou quando viu a unha de Milo crescer e ficar vermelha, um vermelho vivo, escalarlate. Nesse momento Kanon apenas sorriu. E ninguém mais ouviu o que Milo dizia.

-Lhes apresento... Scarlet Needle...

Apontou para a parede e... atirou? O que bem aquilo? Tão rápido e repentino, tão simples e tão complexo, tão fino e tão destruidor... Um buraco bem pequeno fora feito na parede, mas tinha muita força, pois atravessou a parede até o outro quarto. Milo fez sinal pedindo desculpas quando viu pessoas tentando olhar pelo buraquinho.

-Isso foi o que você fez em mim... certo?

-Exatamente. Convencido?

-Praticamente...


	14. Chapter 14

**Bentoph:** _Quantas perguntas! '-'~ Até eu to curiosa XD_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Finalmente chegou o último dia de Kanon naquele bendito hospital e ele estava animado, claro! Tomava um banho rápido enquanto Fabrícia arrumava suas coisas numa mala. Ao contrário de Kanon ela não parecia tão animada assim. Desde que Milo lhes apresentou sua Scarlet Needle, Fabrícia ficou tão assustada com ideia de que Kanon e Milo podem ter matado pessoas...

Se era isso mesmo que eles faziam...

_Será que eu conseguiria viver com alguém como Kanon? Suportaria tudo isso, sendo tão assustador? Talvez eu me acostumasse mas... quanta coisa eu deixaria pra trás? E o que Kanon pretende agora? Depois daquilo ele não falou sobre o assunto..._

Ele já saiu vestido usando uma camiseta branca sem escritos ou estampas e uma calça de moleton e os cabelos molhados. Pegando Fabrícia de surpresa a abraçou por trás, beijando seu rosto, dando um cheiro e seu pescoço fazendo-a sentir um arrepio subir pela espinha.

-Kan, por favor, pare!

-Algum problema?

De frente para ele ela o encarou, virando-se novamente ela disfarçou.

-Não nenhum! Vejo que está bem feliz!

-Estou sim, por sair desse lugar e tirar esses pontos. Mas não mude de assunto madame... algo te incomoda e você não pode disfarçar de mim!

-Deixa Kanon... temos que concentrar em você agora!

-Mas eu já estou bem!

-Sabia que esses problemas que você teve podem aparecer de novo futuramente? Você tem que se cuidar mais ainda!

-Hum... não me animou em nada agora!

-Isso não é regra!

Kanon a observou mais um pouco e sentou sobre a cadeira ali do quarto enquanto ela colocava em mala o que faltava. Ia falar alguma coisa quando seu médico entra no quarto!

-Ora! Vejo que meu paciente mais forte está melhor do que eu podia imaginar!

-Veio tirar esses pontos, certo?

-Claro. Você surpreendeu toda a equipe rapaz! Esteve aqui antes quando foi encontrado vagando por aí sem memória, e com os ferimentos que tinha pelo corpo nem devia estar vivo, agora lhe retiramos um tumor da cabeça e você se recupera de uma forma extraordinária novamente! Você tem certeza de que é humano?

-Talvez eu seja especial...

Fabricia ri do comentário já fechando a mala dele. Olha para o lado e desespera. O médico ainda não viu a urna de Gêmeos ali e aproveitando que ele estava ocupado pegou um lençou da cama mesmo e cobriu a urna sentando sobre a mesma.

-Algum problema, minha jovem?

-Não Doutor... pode continuar seu serviço!

-Eu já terminei, você está livre meu rapaz! Pode ir para sua casa! Eu só vou assinar uns papeis e você já pode sair!

-Muito obrigado, Doutor!

O médico saiu sem nem notar a presença da urna. Fabrícia respirou aliviada e Kanon a abraçou novamente!

-Que sensação de alívio!

-Eu que o diga!

-O que foi?

-Tive que dar um jeito de esconder esse trambolho!

-Ah, eh verdade eu me esqueci disso...

-Kanon... me diga uma coisa...

-Qualquer coisa...

-Você não se lembrou de nada depois do que Milo disse e mostrou?

-Bom... eu não ia dizer nada mas... ja que perguntou... eu tenho algumas memorias querendo voltar sim. Por exemplo... quando ele mostrou a Scarlet Needle me vieram cenas na memória como flashes mas pude saber o que acontecia... Sei que são lembranças...

-E do que lembrou?

-De um momento em um salão que não tinha muita coisa, apenas um trono, e Milo usava sua armadura. Estávamos apenas nós dois e uma moça bem jovem de cabelos lisos, lilás que assistia enquanto ele me golpeava. Não me lembro tudo o que aconteceu nessa hora mas o que lembrei foi de ter sentido uma dor excruciante, tal como nunca senti e acredito nunca sentirei outra vez...

-Só isso?

-Não... mas minhas lembranças vem de repente, coisas diferentes, pessoas diferentes... inclusive... meu irmão gêmeo... Mas não consigo ver ligação entre nenhuma dessas informações. Elas estão apenas... aparecendo aleatoriamente.

-Pelo menos estão voltando e pôde lembrar de seu irmão.

-Eu não diria lembrar. Só sei que é meu irmão porque é a minha cara! E a imagem que tenho dele é a mesma... usando uma armadura diferente... escura e tinha um olhar triste de quem fazia algo que não queria.

-Parece que vocês todos sofreram muito...

-Fabrícia... o que vou te dizer agora quero que guarde por toda a sua vida até que fique bem velhinha e não aguente mais andar ou falar!

-Que horror!

-É sério...

Kanon se aproximou ficando diante dela e a colocou sentada na cama. Abriu-lhe as pernas e abraçando-lhe pela cintura aproximou o corpo do dela, colando os mesmos e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

-Cavaleiros não devem viver muito tempo... pude chegar a essa conclusão diante de tudo o que ouvi... mas você vai viver muitos e muitos anos! De preferência passe dos cem!

Ela riu ja começando a se emocionar.

-E mesmo que quando estiver bem idosa sua memória comece a lhe falhar, o que estou dizendo você nunca deve esquecer. Saiba que, nesse planeta, em todo o universo em qualquer dimensão ou mundo... ninguém vai conseguir amar você da forma como eu aprendi. Depois que meu corpo virar pó, ou até bem antes, você pode ser amada por muitos homens, pode ter um casamento bem sucedido e ser feliz nele, com filhos...

Kanon começa a engasgar nas palavras. Sabia que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer, e não podia deixar aquelas palavras ditas meio sem jeito, tímidas, mas sinceras ficarem pelo ar ou ficarem em sua boca sem chegar aos ouvidos de sua amada. E julgava que aquele seria o melhor momento, pois sentia que retomaria sua posição logo. E uma decisão precisava ser tomada.

-...E eu gostaria realmente que você tivesse tudo isso e que fosse feliz. Não quero que se prenda a nada... mas nenhum homem vai amar você com a plenitude que eu amo. E vou amar até o fim da minha vida! Talvez não seja muito mas... eu não vou me esquecer de você em nenhum momento. Eu amo muito você, menina... por tudo o que é e faz não só por mim...

Fabrícia já chorava descontroladamente nos braços dele quando ele afastou para olhar pra ela. Ele também tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e limpou o rosto dela beijando seu olhos em seguida.

-Kanon... isso significa que você...

-Significa que eu amo você, só isso. E quero que lembre disso pela vida inteira! Independentemente do que eu venha a decidir eu precisava dizer isso. Sinto muito não ter demonstrado de forma plena, ou como você queria... ficamos pouco tempo juntos e...

-Não diga mais nada, Kanon! Eu prometo a você, que não importa o que aconteça... eu nunca vou esquecer suas palavras e seus sentimentos por mim! Como eu espero que você também nunca se esqueça que eu o amo da mesma forma...

Kanon sorriu e segurou o rosto banhado de lágrimas da jovem com carinho. Aproximou o rosto devagar e comçou a beijar seu rosto, desta vez mais perto dos lábios. Seus beijos eram carinhosos como seu toque, sem pressa beijava cada cantinho dos lábios dela até chegar aos próprios suavemente, iniciando um beijo quente, doce, suave e lento. Retirou uma das mãos de seu rosto descendo até a cintura, puxando-a delicadamente pra mais perto de si. Ela então prendeu colocando as pernas em volta dos quadris de Kanon, uma das mãos em sua nuca e a outra passava pelas suas costas.

Aquele beijo parecia querer consolá-la, se for realmente assim, estava funcionando. Fabrícia se sentia leve em seus braços, tão sem ação quanto uma boneca com a qual Kanon poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, pois estava absolutamente entregue a ele. Mas não, Kanon não faria isso, não queria abusar dos sentimentos dela por mais dificil que fosse se segurar. Ela lhe fazia sentir sensações diferentes todas ao mesmo tempo em grau elevado. Sentia como que certas mudanças acontecerem em seu corpo aos poucos e a medida que isso acontecia mais ele intensificava seus beijos e suas carícias, mais perto podia sentir o corpo dela, podia sentir seus seios de encontro com seu peito, as mãos dela, tão delicadas entrarem em contato direto com sua pele por debaixo da camisa deixando-o arrepiado dos pés à cabeça.

Parecia que aquele simples beijo ia durar para sempre, mas...

-Kan... por favor...

Kanon ficou inclinado por cima dela, e ouvindo-a, sorriu sem jeito. Fabrícia estava com medo por tudo o ela ainda haveria de passar e achava que não seria bom para si mesma passar por uma experiência desse tipo... a qual nem sabia se teria futuro. Estava excessivamente insegura. Não era em relação ao Kanon, confiava nele absurdamente... simplesmente não conseguia explicar o medo que ela mesma não conseguia entender plenamente.

Kanon lhe deu espaço e ela desceu. Ele começou a mexer nos cabelos dela.

-Kanon... a gente precisa liberar o quarto... daqui a pouco vem gente reclamar.

-Está bem... nós já vamos.

-Eu só vou usar o banheiro e a gente já vai!

Ele suspirou quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro. Por um momento pensou que podia estar enlouquecendo. De repente sua mente fora desviada de atenção e encarou a urna de sua armadura. Não havia sequer encostado nela. Havia decidio mexer nisso quando estivesse preparado. Mas sua curiosidade era maior.

_Muito bem, Kanon! Encare a si mesmo e o seu futuro!_

Aproximou-se da urna e retirou o lençol que Fabricia colocou. Abaixou-se diante dela e encarando a enorme caixa respirou fundo. Sentiu-se tenso. Levou a mão lentamente até ela temendo algo ao tocá-la. E o algo aconteceu.

Uma luz dourada repentinamente esbanja sua luz por todo o quarto fazendo Kanon se levantar rapidamente assustado. Ela começa a se abrir devagar e diante de si a imagem, a própria Armadura Dourada de Gêmeos. Ele ficara muito assustado e impressionado, quando vê a armadura desfazer-se de seu formato um tanto curioso. Nesse momento exato Kanon fecha os olhos, sentindo sua propria energia entrar em contato com a da armadura. Era como se ele estivesse apagando, desmaiando. Talvez por um momento isso tenha acontecido, mas não se sabe ao certo. A armadura apenas o vestia.

Fabricia saiu do banheiro ja curiosa pois havia notado a luz. Não teve tempo de indagar nada, ou nem pensar em algo. Viu em primeira mão a armadura de Gêmeos por vontade propria vestir o corpo de Kanon.

-Kan... Kanon?

Era inutil chamá-lo. Naquele momento ele mal podia ouvi-la. Seria a armadura um meio de recuperar sua memória. Seria a energia da armadura capaz de fazer o cosmo de Kanon acordar? Era o que parecia. Afinal, Cavaleiro e Armadura se completavam.

Enfim, o elmo de Gêmeos caiu sobre a cabeça dele escondendo seu rosto. Acabou. Fabricia tentou se aproximar receosa e viu que ele não saía da mesma posição, de pé, imponente. Parecia ficar maior do que já era na armadura. Percebeu que ele ainda não estava de fato "acordado", talvez. Foi quando parou diante dele que se movimentou retirando o elmo de sua cabeça e manteve uma expressão séria ainda de olhos fechados.

-Kanon, fala comigo! Você está bem?

Rapidamente ele abre os olhos. Realmente parecia diferente de antes. Estava sério e sua respiração era rápida.

_O que aconteceu com ele, meu Deus? Será que acabou se lembrando? Ou será que acabou esquecendo de mim?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Athenas de Áries: **_Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic mesmo cheia de erros. Você mesma é testemunha de que procurei beta... você mesma. Eu até quero mesmo voltar a escrever e entregar a um beta mas quero fazer isso quando voltar a escrever regularmente. Minhas fics atrasaram muito e não estou com disposição pra esperar betar. Eu agradeço a sugestão, vou procurar usar quando eu estiver mais presente aqui. Gosto de ver pronto logo quando faço e como andei meio parada, quero ir atualizando! Brigada mesmo..._

**Bentoph: **_Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus! XD Você nunca notou que amo parar nas melhores partes? É praticamente um hobbie! xD Afinal como quer que eu atraia leitores? XD Algumas respostas você encontra agora =D~_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_Meu Deus! O que houve com Kanon dessa vez? Será que teve um piripaque? A respiração dele está muito rápida e ele não responde quando chamo! O que eu faço?_

Kanon pareceu tão perturbado! Fechou os olhos novamente e levou a mão na testa meio zonzo. Fabrícia o ajudou a se equilibrar e logo se afastou encarando-o. Viu que ele voltava a si e abria os olhos novamente.

-Kanon?

Ele a olhou por um instante e voltou o olhar para baixo. Não disse nada. Era difícil dirigir-se a ela naquele momento.

-Fale comigo, Kan...

Olhou outra vez nos olhos dela e lhe entregou seu elmo.

-Fabrícia... você sempre acreditou em tudo o que Milo disse, não é?

-Sim, Kanon. Ele deu provas.

-Fez muito bem em acreditar. Eu realmente sou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos!

-Kan, você lembrou!

Fabrícia não pensou duas vezes ao pular nos braços de Kanon, feliz por ele ter se lembrado! Ele a abraçou mas não estava tão feliz, e logo a colocou no chão.

-O que foi, Kan? Não está feliz por ter se lembrado?

-Estou, claro!

-Então qual o problema?

-Agora as coisas parecem mais difíceis do que antes...

-Como assim?

-Lembrando de tudo eu sinto o peso da responsabilidade sobre minhas costas! E...

-Não prossiga! Já entendi do que está falando...

-Eu ainda não decidi nada, Fabrícia!

-Eu sei... mas com essas palavras eu...

Fabrícia não tinha como continuar, Kanon não sabia o que dizer. Ela levou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo.

-É melhor você tirar essa armadura antes que alguém apareça aqui, Kanon! Estamos enrolando muito pra sair...

-Fabrícia me perdoe...

-Kanon... você já se lembrou graças a ajuda da sua armadura! Eu vou entender você em qualquer decisão que tomar! Eu prometo... Mas agora precisamos ir pra casa. Guarde sua armadura e nós vamos sair...

Kanon não deu continuidade à conversa. Elevou seu cosmo e retirou a armadura de um modo não esperado por Fabrícia, e ela por fim se assustou, olhando diretamente para Kanon que tinha a roupa toda amassada por causa da armadura. Não podia deixar de notar em como a armadura o deixava belo.

Percebeu que a mesma se montava sozinha e aquilo a surpreendeu.

_Bom... se ela o veste sozinha é claro que voltaria sozinha pro seu lugar!_

A urna se fechou e o brilho momentaneamente apagou. Foi com um lençol cobrir a urna pra que ninguém imaginasse o que era. Kanon observava todos os seus movimentos ao mesmo tempo que pensava em suas lembranças recobradas. Os ultimos acontecimentos em sua vida antes de entrar pra família de Fabrícia eram péssimas lembranças. Mesmo depois de um tempo da guerra ter passado, ele sentia como se tivesse saído dela no dia anterior. De repente se viu apaixonado por uma moça tão simples e prestativa. Era algo completamente novo para ele, mas parecia melhor do que o que tinha passado.

Fabrícia ficou imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dele, o que ele lembrou, pelo que ele passou antes de conhecê-la. Mas achou que não seria bom ele pensar demais nisso.

-Kanon? Kanon de Gêmeos!

-Hein?

-Hora de ir! Sua urna está pronta!

-Ah sim! Obrigado Fabrícia!

Colocou a urna nas costas e saiu na frente de Fabrícia com a mesma expressão de antes. Parou um pouco e olhou a menina depois de perceber que as pessoas olhavam curiosas pra saber o que ele levava nas costas.

-O que acha que devo dizer quando me perguntarem sobre a urna?

-Diga que é pessoal. Algo muito pessoal que um amigo lembrou de lhe trazer quando o encontrou. Não é mentira mesmo!

-E se perguntarem sobre o amigo?

-Você pode falar dele se quiser sem precisar se revelar como cavaleiro. Você não sabe resolver essas coisas, Kanon?

-Desculpe, eu me sinto um pouco perdido, por enquanto. Todas as lembranças voltaram de um só vez e não são boas... nenhuma delas!

-Você parece ter sofrido muito, Kanon.

-Acho que esse sofrimento ainda não passou.

-Não fale assim!

Parados diante do hospital, Fabricia lhe tocou o rosto e os lábios, sentindo pena do amado. Percebeu o peso que ele carrega nas costas... não, não a urna da armadura, mas sim o seu passado era muito pesado e o fazia sofrer.

-Eu fico feliz por você Kanon, por recobrar a memória e a identidade. Mas se seu passado é tão cruel não fique pensando nele assim! Eu estou aqui pra você... Agora eu preciso que você melhore esse semblante pra chegarmos em casa felizes! Pense no quanto você é amado e no futuro que ainda tem!

-Eu vou tentar, Fabricia.

-Eu te amo, tá?

Ele sorriu em resposta e completou com um beijo suave e carinhoso nos lábios da jovem, tocando seu rosto. Sabia que as coisas estavam mudando depois de se lembrar de tudo, e precisava pensar bem no que faria de sua vida dali pra frente.

* * *

**Gente! Esse capítulo levou dias pra ser escrito! Eu to muito sem criatividade e isso aconteceu de repente! Mas fiquem tranquilos que as fics não são abandonadas nunca jamais! Em nome de Marte hei de terminar todas xD Podem esperar sentadinhos =P Essa aqui já ta partindo pro fim mesmo... -_-**

**De qualquer maneira perdoem a demora. Minha cabeça deu um nó! XD**

**Beijos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lya Mizuno: **Imagine, eu que estou me saindo uma péssima ficwritter que não escreve mais nada! Esta fic já deveria ter terminado! Tadinho do Fábio ele é só... incompreendido! XD Uma hora tem que acabar neah, uai?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O caminho de volta pra casa foi pior do que tentar atravessar as doze casas sem poder, sem treino, sem proteção e com muitas armadilhas as quais não estava preparado para enfrentar. O silêncio entre Kanon e Fabrícia dentro da limusine, como se fossem dois desconhecidos era tão doloroso para ele quanto abrir o peito e ter o coração saltando para fora.

Não queria pensar nas decisões futuras agora, não tão cedo. Tentaria se controlar e aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ficaria ali, com sua tão amada menina, Fabrícia e sua família. Desejava-a. Desejava-a tanto consigo, colada em seu corpo, tocá-la, beijá-la e ficar dentro dela com ousadia, paixão. Olhava para ela e seu corpo reagia internamente de modo tão intenso que o autocontrole era quase impossível, mas era forte o bastante para se conter, em especial quando se concentrava na pessoa de Fabrícia, que ela era muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar num ser humano com certa medida de poder. Tão dócil, meiga, humilde, disposta, mas será que seria disposta a aceitar todo o passado dele?

É fato de que ele mudara, mas não são todos os que aceitam ou compreendem uma situação como a dele de total transformação, e a saída de uma guerra, mortes...

Chegaram em casa ainda em silêncio. Trocaram um ou dois olhares após saírem do carro e ele ganhou um tímido sorriso dela.

Andando logo atrás dela com a urna de Gêmeos nas costas e uma mala na mão, ambos entraram na casa e foram recepcionados com uma surpresa por parte da família, e até Fábio Massadas estava presente.

Distribuição de abraços, beijos e felicitações deixaram Kanon meio acanhado e assustado, pois não era acostumado com tal recepção e carinho. Queria mesmo era o carinho de Fabrícia, um carinho íntimo e ousado, mas achou que estava a sonhar demais.

Uma festa apenas para os membros da casa e até a participação de criados fora algo interessante com o passar dos minutos, e logo Kanon estava mais à vontade!

Bebendo alguma bebida não alcóolica e evitando exageros, pois ainda precisava se cuidar, Kanon deixou a família meio de lado e se isolou do lado de fora. Já dava para ver estrelas, a lua crescente.

-Paulo?

Ele já se acostumou com o nome provisório, embora jamais aceite substituir o seu próprio. Virou-se e se deparou com Fábio. Manteve uma postura imponente e uma face séria, já esperando crítica, ou qualquer forma de oposição.

-Você parece mesmo ter uma recuperação rápida, não?

-Talvez eu seja um homem privilegiado...

-Não há dúvidas! Mas algo me deixa muito curioso!

-E o que é?

-O que é aquilo que tinha nas costas? Aquela coisa grande...

-É algo pessoal...

-Você não tinha antes aquilo...

-Um amigo me entregou.

-E como esse amigo te achou? Você havia perdido a memória, não conhecia ninguém...

-Mas ele me conhece e sabe que eu precisava daquilo!

Ouvindo a conversa, a senhora Massadas aparece chamando a atenção de seu filho, assustando os rapazes que conversavam em tom moderado.

-Fábio! Pare de interrogar seu irmão!

-Ele não é meu irmão, mãe! E não estou interrogando! Só estou conhecendo melhor!

-Vá pra dentro agora! Quero falar com ele...

-Mãe qual é a sua, hein?

-Entre logo, Fábio!

Contrariado, ele entra em casa chamando a atenção de Fabrícia que ficou curiosa pra saber o que acontecia lá fora.

-E então meu filho? Como se sente?

-Confuso... perdido...

-E a cirurgia foi um sucesso, não é?

-Foi sim... mas isso tem pouca importância diante do que se passa na minha cabeça!

-E o que é? Quer contar?

-Não posso, senhora.

-Se lembrou de tudo sobre você?

Kanon balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Eu não sei o que você já viveu ou passou na vida sendo tão jovem... mas eu não sou cega meu rapaz. Meus anos de experiência me dizem que você se sente mais que confuso... que está dividido!

-A senhora realmente sabe ver as coisas!

-Eu também já passei por muita coisa pra chegar onde estou! Vi muitas coisas... conheço bem meus filhos... e sei quando alguém chama a atenção deles de modo especial.

-Como assim?

-Ora. Eu sei que gosta de minha filha, Fabrícia, e que ela lhe olha de modo diferente também... mas sinto uma barreira entre vocês.

-Quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário se a senhora pode perceber. Tem toda razão eu... eu me encantei por Fabrícia... mas como a senhora bem o disse, existe uma barreira sim! Esta barreira me divide de tal forma... dói muito... entende? Mas eu sinto não poder dizer o que é, senhora!

-Você tem todo direito... mas quero que saiba que tem todo meu apoio e pode contar com minha ajuda.

-Fico muito grato.

-Eu ouvi você e Fábio falarem sobre um amigo seu que lhe encontrou. Quero conhecer esse seu amigo!

-Sério?

-Claro! Você já é da família! E sempre procurei conhecer os amigos de meus filhos! Não seria diferente com você! Entre em contato com ele e me avise, pois o mais rápido possível faremos um almoço em família e quero ele conosco, e você sentado ao lado de Fabrícia!

-Está certo. Eu o chamarei! Obrigado.

* * *

**Eu sei que estou demorando mas ainda conseguirei. Os capitulos estão mais simples e sem beta por vários motivos. Está realmente complicado atualizar as ficsa por isso peço desculpas!**

**Um abraço a todos**

**Gemini no Raye**


End file.
